


Scarf

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: Cassata is ready for today, but right now, he's missing something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened while me and a fellow member of my guild were talking about Cassata's scarf--some headcanons and what-ifs scenarios, and then a short roleplay happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot~

Cassata is set for today but this time, instead of his doing his usual routine—which was basically watching over Pizza and making sure he isn’t in trouble—he’s missing something. He looked everywhere in his room, but he still couldn’t find it. Hoping that his Master Attendant would know, he set out to find them.

He saw his Master Attendant just outside of their room, holding something that is very familiar to him. His Master Attendant saw him and Cassata only gives a questioning look. “Master Attendant, is that my scarf?” he asked as he walked towards them.

His Master Attendant simply waved their hand. “Nope,” they said. Even as they said it, the familiar green and white stripped scarf is snuggly sitting in their hands.

“But it really looks just like my scarf,” he insisted.

“It just looks really similar!”

“Really? ‘Cause I can’t find my scarf anywhere.”

His Master Attendant huffed. “Look. The scarf doesn’t really matter,” they said. “You know what does? Not choking to death. In fact, scarves are such choking hazard. This is practically a saving grace.”

Cassata remembered the times when Pizza, Cheese, and his Master Attendant went to the suspicious and creepy looking amusement park. Whenever Pizza gets scared, he would pull Cassata’s scarf and ended up nearly choking the poor man. He shivered at the memory.

“But that scarf has been with me since…” Cassata paused to think about it. “I don’t know! I’m practically bound with it.”

“Look here, what’s more important: A snazzy fashion choice or your life?”

Cassata feels weird without his scarf, but it definitely doesn’t affect his status as a Food Soul. “…Fair point,” he relented. “…But I still want my scarf.”

“Look, are you sure Pizza doesn’t have it? It seems like something he would do.”

He hasn’t asked any other Food Souls yet hoping that his Master Attendant would at least have an idea on where it was. “I haven’t checked but Pizza _does_ like the scarf but…” Cassata continued to look at the scarf at his Master Attendant’s hands. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only Food Soul here that has that kind of scarf.”

His Master Attendant shrugged. “You never know,” they said. “There are sooooo many Food Souls in this giant family of ours and they can always have a change of fashion.”

Giving up, Cassata shrugs. “I guess,” he said. “Then, I’ll go look for Pizza. Do you have any idea where he went?”

“I think he’s in town. Apparently, there’s a puppet show going on and he was _really_ excited.”

“You really can’t take your eyes off of him, can’t you?” Cassata sighs. “Thanks, I’ll be back later.”

With that, Cassata left leaving his Master Attendant alone. They watched him leave then looked at the scarf in their hands. “I’ll put this somewhere safe for now…” they mumbled as they went in their room.

To what his Master Attendant would do with his scarf will never be known. Maybe for Cassata’s well-being of not being choked by Pizza or for themselves. Maybe someday, we’ll know what his Master Attendant would do with Cassata’s scarf. But right now, they’re intent on keeping it safe.


	2. Behind the Scenes of Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans, conversations, jokes, and stuff. Mostly in the making of chapter 1 but, hey... gotta include something fun. Besides, aren't you curious how each chapter happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be always be marked completed as I don't know how long this fic is gonna take. As my guildmate put it, it's "just a series that'll just randomly continue."
> 
> Please note that this fic is mostly just a crack fic. Me and my guildmate are just... putting it there for our own amusement. If you have something else to recommend, please let me know if you want something else to happen in this randomness.

"So, Yuuki? Red Wine or Caviar?"

My guildmate, Alex, asked me. "How dare!" I faked a gasp of horror. "I love them both!"

"But which one has captured your heart?"

We were at the Guild's Common Room, where most Master Attendants come and have a break away from their own Food Souls to relax and chat. I groaned, "Both... But in terms of personality, I'll probably go with Red Wine. I need someone to boost my self-esteem."

Alex chuckles. "Even if he insults your clothes?"

"Well I'd understand it, I mean," I laughed. "I wear shirts and pants all day!"

"Well, as long as you understand what you're in for."

"I wear for comfort, not fashion! Though... I wanna wear an onsie." As soon as those words left my mouth, I pictured a very specific Food Soul wearing an onsie and I snorted. "I suddenly have a scenario where Pizza is wearing an onsie and jumps behind Cassata and Cheese wearing said onsie."

Alex nodded. "He would wear an onsie..."

"He definitely would..." I agreed with her.

After a few silence, Alex began to speak again, "Also #StopChokingCassata."

Just outside the Guild is an abandoned amusement park where an event is taking place. Master Attendants come and go with tired Cassatas and a few support Food Souls with them. It's not a surprise, as Pizza will be coming along with them as the event is finished and has done the minimum requirements. I gave up on that event long time ago when I learned the minimum amount of jester fights a day. "#SaveCassata," I mumbled. "I seriously don't know how Pizza keeps choking Cassata with the scarf when he can just... hug or tackle Cassata instead."

"Why not just snuggle Cassata?"

"Snuggle with his scarf?"

"Yes!" Alex grinned with delight. "Snuggle the scarf~"

"Snuggle the scarf but not the person wearing the scarf," I laughed.

"#SaveCassatasScarf," Alex said. "They keep stretching his scarf out. That's no good."

 _I swear we're starting a movement here with just Cassata's scarf_ , I thought to myself. "One day, it'll tear out, Cassata's gonna lose it." I said, "I wanna headcanon that his Master Attendant stitches him a new one."

"But what if..." Alex paused dramatically. "Cassata has a scarf collection that we are unaware of."

"He collects the same scarf?" I asked. "Just imagine a room just full of the same scarf he owns."

Alex shrugs. "You need backups just in case, y'know? Steal the scarf, then no more choking."

I giggle. "That's a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a peaceful day in Gloriville. The restaurant’s running smoothly, there haven’t been any Fallen Angels activity, the Guild has been accommodating as usual and so is their fellow guild members. They have been in their office at the restaurant, taking a break from the documents and drink tea and some baked cookies that Brownie had dropped by.

They let out a sigh and their eyes landed on a drawer. They put the teacup back to the saucer and stood up, opening the drawer that they have been eyeing on. There it sit was Cassata’s scarf. He had been looking for it since this morning but had directed him where Pizza was. They took the scarf from the drawer, a plan forming in their head.

With a smile and someone in particular, they left the office to look for someone.

 

That someone was walking in the hallway to the restaurant front. “Red Wine!” They called.

Red Wine stopped and turned around. He was about to ask what was wrong but before he could say anything, he felt something warm around his neck. His Master Attendant only grinned, and nodded to themselves. “You look perfect now~” they said before turning around walking back to their office.

Red Wine only stood there, confused and blinking, trying to understand what was going on.

“Ah~ That puppet show was great~!” Pizza says as he comes to the hallway. The Food Soul spotted a familiar scarf. “Ah? Is that Cassata? Hehe, I’m gonna surprise him…” Pizza silently crept up before shouting, “Cassata~!” as he hug what he thought was Cassata.

When he didn’t react, Pizza glanced up to see an even more confused Red Wine staring at him. “Waaaaaaaaaaaah!” he screamed and jumped probably 20 feet away from Red Wine. Cassata then rushed to Pizza who just got back from trying to find Pizza at the town.

“Pizza! Is something wrong?!” he asked him in a panic, checking Pizza for any sign of injury. He wasn’t injured but he looked pale like he’d seen a ghost—Cassata knows what it looks like after all their journey in that abandoned amusement park.

Pizza whimpered, “I thought it was you because of the scarf but it was Red Wine…”

_Red Wine? My scarf?_ Cassata has to process those words together. _Why would he even wear my scarf?_ When he looked at the confused Food Soul near them, Pizza wasn’t joking. Cassata and Red Wine are just staring at each other, confused and doesn’t know what to feel about it.

There was only one way to resolve this situation. “Is that my scarf?” Cassata asked.

“Is it?” was the first few words Red Wine had uttered since his Master Attendant had put on the scarf.

“I’ve been looking for it since this morning. Did you take it?”

“Hah! As if I have the nerve to steal something that’s not mine.” Red Wine huffed. “Master Attendant just put this on me and left.”

“Master Attendant… put it on you?”

“Yes. I thought they borrowed it from you.”

“No, it was missing since this morning… why did Master Attendant put it on you?”

“I don’t know! They just went up, gave me the scarf and said that I look perfect in it!”

“They did?”

Realizing that if they needed an explanation, there’s only one person to ask. “Let’s ask Master Attendant because I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Good idea.”

Cassata and Red Wine left the shocked Pizza in the hallway to look for their Master Attendant. Meanwhile, the said person felt a shiver up in their spine as they sneezed as they continued to check on the restaurant’s balance and documents. “Why do I feel like something’s gonna happen later?” they mumble to themselves.

They then remembered that they basically stole Cassata’s scarf and made Red Wine wear it. They abruptly stood up and left the office. _Cassata would definitely see the scarf and Red Wine will tell him that_ I _put his scarf on him…!_ They thought. Every time they see Cassata or Red Wine, they would hide and bribe their other Food Souls to keep quiet of their location. But alas, as they can’t leave the restaurant, it didn’t take long for the two to finally corner the culprit.

Red Wine still has the scarf on as he put a hand at the side of their head and Cassata’s on the other, trapping their Master Attendant. Instead of being flustered their Master Attendant only pointed out one thing. “You do look amazing in that scarf, Red. You were a great choice,” they said.

Red Wine only raised his eyebrows while Cassata smirked. “Oh, how your sins have piled up, Master Attendant. First, you take my scarf, but then you go and gave it to another man. You definitely have some explaining to do~”

_This is it. There’s no escaping this one._

 

Nobody had seen the Master Attendant for the rest of the day. The only witness was Pizza who saw Red Wine and Cassata going to the Master Attendant’s room. The poor Food Soul is still shaken that he had hugged Red Wine.


End file.
